Family
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Sequel to Prophecy:Mrs Riley Sorrentino has everything. She has a beautiful husband and a fantastic job. But when someone from Nick's past comes back with his son everything changes. Running from her future and running from her past, can she survive?
1. Prologue

Family

Prologue

_Today was the day. Today was the day my plan started. The day, where I can finally have my revenge. It's funny, people believe you to forget what day it is, to forget how long you have been locked up, and forget about the world around you. But not me. I count down the days until I can get out, till my plan starts again. Today is that day. _

_Everyday for the last 5 years I have thought about a young detective. Fantasies about; Riley Poole. About what I would like to do to her, about how she made me feel. After all she was the one who put me in this cage._

_Her long dark brown hair falling in waves down to the middle of her torso, the end of her hair falling in elegant curls. The front of her hair falling delicately over her forehead travelling into the rest of her hair as her side fringe joins the rest of her hair. To this day I can remember the feeling of her hair, the soft curls, the glorious scent of her fear and her turmoil as she lay underneath my body. Her dark eyes shining up at me, an internal war raging within her as she struggled with everything that made her who she was, her eyebrows shaped as they framed her eyes, her angelic features of high cheekbones, a well rounded nose and perfectly molded lips always invaded my dreams at night. _

_She is the reason for me to get out of here. A plan, which is woven around her and her intellectual mind. She is the one person who knows exactly how my mind works because she is like me. She is a hunter, hunting humans to provide justice to all the killings I did all those years ago. But unknown to her, I know her just as well. I know how she works, how she thinks and this is where the fun starts. _

_A woman linked with her Fiancée's past, a woman with her own hatred of Detective Riley Poole has agreed to my destruction of this fiery young woman. The women's son having been given to my apprentice, to gain the inspiration and the feeling of how wondrous it felt to watch the life drain from someone's eyes. Watching as my apprentice has her circling her own tail, as her fear grows making her ready for what I have planned for her. _

_She knew I was different; she had sensed it. As shielded as her mind and emotions where, she could not hide them from me that day I gave her the scars on her palms. I remember searching her face, my obsession starting as I looked at her chest rising and falling as she showed me her long and beautiful neck. Looking around at my inmates, seeking my blood brother. I do not see him, not here, even in this house of monstrous men. But I know he exists. I know I am not the only one of my kind who walks this earth. Somewhere, there is another and he waits for me. _


	2. Chapter 1

Family 

Chapter One

I stood at the bathroom sink, staring at myself in the mirror not liking what I saw. My long hair as wild as a banshee, the black coils overwhelming my face that was pale and strained. I took in the pale, gaunt features. Sweat plastering my face, the dark purples shining under my eyes with my chest heaving as I tried to regain some sense of security from the horrific images I had seen from my nightmares.

Flashes and scenes of my life unfolded behind my eyelids caused me to bolt awake, the adrenaline coursing through my body, my chest heaving as I tried to regain some sense of comfort from my surroundings. Hearing the sound of cars and taxi's on the busy street of London, hearing the gentle breeze that lifted through the open window of a mild summer in England.

I had looked down at the handsome man lying next to me, his sculptured chest rising and falling evenly, his eyes firmly closed, as he lay on his side in a peaceful slumber. I moved the covers from my legs, making sure not to disturb Nick and had made my way into the bathroom, leaving me looking at my haunted expression in the mirror.

Another wave of nausea suddenly washed over me when my mind flooded back to the images I had seen only minutes ago. I closed my eyes, fighting it, resisting it as fiercely as though my life depended on it, not wanting to disturb Nicky. However, my willpower was unable to hold back the inevitable. Clapping a hand to my mouth I made a dash for the toilet and emptied my stomach.

When the last moments of my nausea had passed I felt completely drained and exhausted. I collapsed against the wall and slumped down the wall, pulling my knees closer towards my torso as the biting chill started getting to my exposed legs and arms. I rested my elbow against the side of the loo, pressing my hand to my forehead and moved my fridge from my skin as I closed my eyes, breathing heavily as everything started to get to me.

I had always had a strong stomach. Could deal with werewolf killings, human murders. Every gory little detail I could handle. But something seemed to be getting the better of me. Ever since I had become the creature I was meant to be after the Prophecy almost 6 years ago I seemed to be able to pick up on things others couldn't. Nick and Clay used to take the piss that I had the 6th sense dogs had. Sure, having the ability to transform into a wolf every 5 days was a high point but it also lead to other problems.

I had enhanced strength, and innate wellness (apart from now). My senses had enhanced which meant I struggled not to gag every time I stood on a crime scene. The scent of decomposing flesh always lifted to my nostrils and I struggled to keep my large lunch or breakfast in my stomach. My aging had slowed meaning my 33-year-old frame only looked 26. Nicky was a year older than me and his figure again looked only 27.

I took a brief look over at Nick again to see he was still asleep in his side. One of his hands hidden under his pillow and the other resting on the side of the bed I had occupied. His 6"1 framed caused him to tower over me. My figure only reaching to his shoulders and he was even a good half a head taller than his father. When it came to his hair, skin and clothes, Nick isn't the kind of guy to just fall out of bed, splash some water onto his face and walk out ready for the day. His hair is usually styled in one fashion or another, even for something as simple as cooking breakfast. His eyes a chocolate brown colour, always showed warmth and love when he was looking upon people who meant a great deal to him; his eyes would never be bland.

He keeps his body in shape, not that that is exactly hard given he shares my amazing metabolism and enhanced strength. A good thing was he was toned and sculptured in all the right ways, while I was pretty much the same build. Never the less, Nick likes looking good and he does what he can to retain those looks. Although he is pretty tall compared to most people in the pack and looks a little larger, he has a general approachable look about him most of the time. Usually something to do with the grin plastered across his face and his immature attitude to everything. If pushed however the carefree look can vanish, as he is fiercely loyal to his friends and as soon as my safety is threatened he will protect me to whatever end. After all I am his mate and his biological imprint.

Looking at him now I couldn't help but look and admire him as he slept gently. Nick has a pretty flippant personality, somewhat of a split depending on the situation in which he is put into. On a normal day he is pretty carefree and immature to anyone who comes near him. He is literally the man who never left his teenage years behind. However he does hate being lied to, it can usually evoke a few reactions from him, hurt or anger being the main two. He is fiercely loyal to his friends and family. He will do everything that is in his power in order to protect them, especially with Clay and myself, he won't admit it but Nick hero-worships Clay and would do pretty much anything asked.

Growing up with Antonio for a dad and surrounded primarily by men, he had a pretty bad view on relationship. Before I came around he never had a relationship that lasted no more than a few days. But when he saw me, apparently everything seemed to change. After 6 years of being together, my love for him was stronger than it had ever been. I loved the way he made me laugh, the way he held me after an emotional case has been solved. I loved everything about him, the good and the bad, and never for a second had I though about a life without him. He was my mate; my lover and I never wanted to leave him because I loved him too much.

Having been in his life for more than I few friends I look at Nick as someone I can easily lean on in most situations. He is friendly and is nearly always happy, and would stand by people who he is loyal to no matter what. For most of the women in the world he's the tall dark handsome commitment phobic man from the club; but to me he is the most remarkable man in the world, and I will never leave him till death do us part.

But compared to my childhoodNick's life was pretty easy in comparison to most werewolves, especially against the mutts. He was born a wolf, and born directly into the pack. His family has been in the pack for generations, the alpha before Jeremy was Dominic Sorrentino. Nick's grandfather, and the Alpha before him was his father also. The alpha line did seem to end there when it came to the Sorrentino's, Antonio was 1 of three sons, none of the sons took over. Antonio and Nick have no delusions of power and are happy to back up their current Alpha.

When Nick was young his main friend was Daniel, another boy within the Pack, friendships outside the pack where pretty rare to say the least. The day Jeremy brought home Clay, the little balance of power the children lived with was shaken up pretty instantly and Clay went straight for Daniel. Before Clay, Nick was pretty much friends with Daniel out of necessity, he now actually had a choice and jumped on the Clayton Bandwagon as Daniel put it. He pretty much fell into line behind Clay without much question.

The next thing to shake things up was Elena, generally in the life of the werewolves there is always something around the corner to shake things up. This was a bit of a biggy in Nicks mind however as it resulted in Clays banishment. Being of the same age generation Nick was pretty happy to have another person around who he could hang around with. Most of the time however he tends to be shying away from either the arguing and raving of the two of them. When the pack run separately, Nick prefers to run with Clay, Elena and myself but he does love running with the pack as a whole.

But it seems that when I arrived everything changed for Nick. I think I showed him how to look at life in a different way. I showed him a better way of living, to not let everything get in your way. To fight for what you believe in, to never let things go without a fight. But most of all I showed him the different ways to love someone. My heart had exploded with love for him during the first few weeks I had been a werewolf. His support during that time could not be replaced by anything else and I trusted him more than anyone. He still remains at my side today after two years of marriage. I mean he flew all the way to London with me to help keep me calm and logical as I dealt with the case that was now closed. Another Mutt had caused the problem, unknown to the police thinking he was just another human.

But I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt someone press their warm hand to the arm that was holding up my head. I opened my eyes to see Nick staring at me wit his large brown eyes full of concern.

"Riley?" He asked me gently as he sat delicately on is knees in front of me "Are you ok?" He finished again as he placed his other hand on my side as I moved my own hand from my forehead and rested it in the crook of his arm. I just gave him a smile and a small nod as I tried to smile at him.

"I'm feeling better now thanks" I breathed as I leant on him a little. "Was just a nightmare"

"Another one?" He asked me in shock and surprise. Never once removing his eyes from mine as he provided me with all the love and comfort I needed.

"So much for innate wellness" I started "I don't see you or anyone else of the pack having nightmares. There getting worst Nicky" I said again, my heart imploring over at him as my fear started bubbling to the surface. I watched as his heart filled with sadness, his eyes heavy with emotion as he looked at the defeated look in my eye, a look that contrasted my character.

"Jeremy said that there were things that separated you from the rest of us. Your prophecy, your ancestry and abilities make you different" Nick supported as I just looked down at the ground, my eyes heavy with exhaustion, his hands clinging onto my arms as he pressed his other hand to my cheek to make him look at him. "I know what it is that scares you. I know how difficult things can get for you, with the horrors at work, from the disturbing images of wolf kills. I know sometimes things get too much for you but I'm here Riley. I always will be at your side, to have and to hold for the rest of your life. I love you too much to let you go, I showed that when we took our vows. We have the rest of eternity to spend together Riley," He implored but before another word could be said, I pulled him towards me. Simultaneously I felt his arms moved around my neck, his thumbs resting on my chin, the love the pair of us felt for each other exploded over our forms as out lips met, moving in sync until we separated out of breath.

Nick picked me up into his arms easily; maneuvering his arms to one was resting underneath my knees, the other supporting my torso as he carried my back to the bed. Lowering us both gently to the bed, snuggling closer to him as his warmth warmed the cold chill that had taken hold of my figure. He pulled at the duvet and pressed it delicately to our forms before pulling me closer to him and I drifted into peaceful dreams in Nick's protective arms.

Before the pair of us knew what was happening the morning had arrived and we were sitting at the table enjoying breakfast, preparing for the day that was set-aside just for the two of us considering my work had been completed in London. We were laughing and smiling before Nick excused himself to get the phone. My smiled vanished when I saw the face of my husband drop and his tone held the seriousness that was intended as he listened to who was on the end of the phone. The only person I could assume it would be was Jeremy. I got up from my chair and took a few steps towards him before he put the phone back on the hook.

"What's happened?" I asked him gently as he took hold of my hand

"Pack your things," He stated with a small smile "We're going home. There's trouble"


	3. Chapter 2

Family 

Chapter Two

My heart was still shuddering in my chest as me and Nick emerged from the plane into the departure lounge. The adrenaline and fear was still swimming through my veins from the long 8-hour flight and I could see Nick smiling at me a little from the corner of my eye.

His lanky and tall form meant he could see over the heads of the thousands of people that were moving in any and every direction as he tried to locate Jeremy and his father. I simply clung onto my shoulder bag that was hanging over my right shoulder as I continued to look at the people at my own level.

I continued to wait at Nick's side as he looked for Jeremy; his torso moving around people, stepping on tiptoes a little before he seemed to recognize his fathers large build and Jeremy's jet black hair.

"Their over there, come on" he said to me gently as he grabbed hold of our bags and then pressed his hand to the bottom of my back to guide me over towards the direction of our family and pack. We weaved between people and their families, people barging past us while Nick continued to shield me from the onslaught of people, protecting my petite frame. People moving right out of the way of Nick's large intimidating form, while others simply looked at us.

"Hey!" Antonio boomed as he saw us walking towards them. His heart stopping brown eyes showing happiness and joy as he saw his family walking towards him. Tonio not looking his 51 years of age, he could easily pass for half that age. I watched as Nick and his father embraced, Nick towering over his own father, but even though Antonio was shorter he was stockier than his son with broad shoulders and bulging biceps. While my husband was reuniting with his father I walked over towards Jeremy who gave me a very small smile. I didn't expect a whopping great smile because I knew Jeremy was always very reserved with his emotions. I smiled up at him, his bangs falling over his eyes as he looked at me.

"Hello Riley" Jeremy said to me softly, I just smiled at him, a smile that showed my teeth as I walked over to him, pressing my figure to him as he wrapped his tanned arms around me. I stood on tiptoes placing my arms around his neck as I hugged him. With Jeremy I had a completely different relationship compared to everyone else. Antonio was my father in law, the man who acted like my father and best friend. A man who I would go to if I needed to talk to him, if I needed something Nick couldn't give me. Clay was like my older brother, a man who would fight and protect any member of his pack, of his family. Especially, his Wife and their two children Logan and Katharine. But with Jeremy you always had to read into everything he was thinking. He was always very private and rarely showed any emotion. Elena had told me years ago that she always pinned for him to show her some sort of emotion, a connection of some sort but she never received it. It seems that I was the only one that Jeremy really connected with due to being the person the Prophecy spoke about. However before my life with the pack I never had any friends. My brother was a psychopathic lunatic and my parents died in a car accident. Elena was the one other person that helped me during my change. She supported me because she too had gone through it. She comforted me when things got tough and just like Nicky she never left my side.

"It's good to see you Jeremy" I replied into his ear as we embraced, when we parted the pair of us were smiling again before I smiled over at Antonio and he pulled me into him. The pair of us laughing and smiling, as we pulled away before Nick pressed his arm around my waist.

"You know Riley, your looking really rough" Antonio said to me, concern sweeping into his voice as he looked at my gaunt and pale features. I just gave him a sheepish smile as I noticed Jeremy suddenly studying my features. Nick just gave me a small smile of comfort and rubbed my back.

"Few rough nights that's all" I said, trying to shake the conversation. Jeremy must have picked up on that and lifted his head

"Have you guys eaten?" He asked and watched as we shook out heads "Well then I bet your hungry"

"Famished" Nick said with a smile as the pair of us looked at each other and smiled.

I was casually sitting in the back of the SUV, my stomach doing flips again as I watched the scenic route moving past me at super speeds, closing my eyes a little as I tried to push past the nausea. I pressed my hand to my forehead again and could feel Nick's gaze on me. I just waved him away letting him know I was ok before he turned back to his Father and Jeremy who were sitting in the front.

"Why did you call us back? What was the emergency?" Nick asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he leant closer towards them, I simply rolled my head to listen to them.

"Yesterday evening we received an phone call from Rebecca White" Jeremy stated as he to turned to look back at my husband and me.

"But why, the last time I saw her was about 14 years ago" Nick said in confusion interrupting Jeremy.

"Let me finish Nikolas" Jeremy stated. I watched as Nick retreated back into his chair, I grasped hold of his hand as I felt his unease and uncertainty at the prospect of seeing an old girlfriend from all those years ago. I wanted to show him that I would support him through out this crisis or what ever.

"She has some very important news and its best if you figure it out for yourself but we answered the phone call." Jeremy said before Antonio took over

"She was asking for you but we told her you were away with Riley. We have arranged for her to be on the next flight from South Dakota. She should be with us this evening. To be honest we didn't expect you to pick up our call in London or to get here this quickly"

"What about Clay, Elena and the kids?" I asked, speaking up for the first time as I tried to get past the constant feeling of nausea.

"I phoned Elena, told her to extend her trip with her family for a few more days till we figured out what is going on. Its safer for them to stay put" Jeremy explained and for the rest of the trip back from the airport everyone was quiet. Tension thick in the air as everyone thought about the new situation we had gotten ourselves into.

We arrived back at Stonehaven about and hour later. To say I was relieved to get out of that confined space was an understatement. I watched as Antonio and Nicky pulled at the boot of the car to grab our belongings as I pulled myself out of the car. The house was embedded and surrounded by trees and forest that gave us access to run freely when we were in wolf form and with the fences and gates we do not often have to worry about intruders considering the house was sitting on 500 acres. The house was two stories and built of stone. The quarter mile lane graveled and curving as it led to the majestic house.

I could feel the wind blowing, moving my hair in the wind as the heat of America washed over my British pale body. I could smell the sharp scents of cedar, the faint perfume of apple blossoms and the teasing smell of long devoured dinner. I could hear the boot closing, which lifted me from my daydream and brought a leg forward. But suddenly everything in my vision was swimming and I couldn't figure where I was going. I collapsed a little, falling onto the Car. One of my hands resting on my forehead while the other was leaning against the car just by my chest.

"Riley?" I felt someone press their arm around my waist, moving my arm so I was facing them and I suddenly recognized Nick's scent. My eyes still closed as I let him hold on to me.

"I'm Okay, I'm Okay…" I said trying to wave Nick and the others away

"What happened?"

"I just… I think I got up too fast. I'm just a little dizzy…" I tried to straighten, then quickly dropped my head again as I struggled to gain my vision, my stomach churning uneasily as I stood in Nick's arms, feeling his, Jeremy and Antonio's intense gazes on me.

"You should lie down"

" I don't need to lie down. Just give me a minute to clear my head. It was just the adrenaline from the plane and the jet lag" I lied, trying to put the truth into my words as I slowly opened my eyes to the bright light. I could see Nick's hair falling over his forehead as his intense gaze burnt in to my eyes. I knew he was taking in my pale features, my dusky lips. I knew he didn't believe my excuse, he could read me like an open book and he knew I was trying to hide something. I didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. With the impending situation with Ms White having my own problems weighing down on his shoulders would kill him.

"We have food in the house… maybe that will make you feel better" Nick suggested as I looked up at him, still holding onto him as I tried to focus my gaze. I moved my hair off my face and slowly adjusted my posture so I was standing straighter and not leaning onto Nick as much.

"Possibly. I just don't feel that hungry" I implored as I looked up at him, his apprehension shining visibly in his eyes as he looked at me, his need to help me was too strong for him to ignore. "My stomach just feels tender. I just feel like puking"

"You were a little under the weather last night, I thought you were feeling better when you woke up"

"I was, now I'm not so sure" I finished as I looked up at him "I'll be ok don't worry" I beseeched again. I looked down at the ground, regaining the vision that I had lost and removed myself from Nick's embrace. I squared my shoulders and with a hint of my normal walk strode into the house, dragging Nick with me in the process as we made our way into the study, into the one room with a phone.

When we walked into the room, the dark mahogany walls were shining with a flicker fire that had recently been lit to warm up the house that had a chill due to the large open spaces. A sofa was facing the fireplace and an armchair was sitting to the left while a desk and large window was to the right. I placed myself on the sofa with Nick sitting on the other side, Antonio collapsing into the armchair while Jeremy pressed the button on the answer machine and a female voice exploded through the quiet room.

"_Hey Nick. This is Rebecca White. You said to call only in an emergency. Well it's an emergency. I need you too call me back as soon as you get this. Please Nick, it's to do with your son. Please call me" _

My heart was fluttering in my chest, as I understood what the woman was saying via the phone. I turned to face Nikolas who was as white as a sheet. My heart ached for him, my heart exploding with love for him as I grasped his hand in comfort. I was relieved when I felt him clinging onto me as he clung to me for support grateful that I wasn't running away. I promised for better and for worse.

"I don't understand" Nick stammered as he finally shook from his reprieve as he looked at me and then towards Jeremy.

"We told you earlier that Rebecca is on her way here. Hopefully then, with the help of Riley we will be able to understand the situation better"

"Again, we didn't expect you to get here so quickly" Antonio said as he leant closer to his son for support.

"Don't hear me complaining," I joked as I watched the rest of my family around me smile or chuckle. A smile being pressed to Nick's lips, as he understood my unease. I had always been afraid of flying, a huge reason to why I never travelled anywhere. But since having been married to Nick and becoming part of the American Pack all I seem to be doing to flying, and it never gets any easier.

It was about 5 O'clock when we finally excused ourselves to unpack. Both Nick and me were residing in the bedroom I had first occupied when I came to Stonehaven. I watched as Nick placed clothing onto hangers and then into the large walk in wardrobe that took up the whole of the right hand pale blue wall just by the bed that dominated the other wall. Two ceiling wall windows pressed next to the bed as the netted curtains blew in the wind. I watched as he somberly went about his duty.

I was going to stand by him no matter what. I was going to support him, love him and was even going to go out of my way to try and get on with Rebecca, however hard it was for me to make friends.

I knew that having Rebecca and the kid in our lives would make a drastic difference to how we lived our lives, but I wasn't about to turn my back on my husband and his son. After all I technically had a stepson now. I continued to watch him, standing by the bed as I removed things from the suitcase before I dropped what I was doing and looked over at him.

"I remember you telling me about her" I said and watched as he turned to face me again.

"Hmmm?" He asked with a frown causing me to smile as I moved around the bed and towards him, perching on the side of the bed, patting the material next to me, and inviting him to sit next to me. When he finally reached my side, and the bed dipped with his weight I took both of his hand into mine and looked at him.

"I remember what you told me about when the pair of you met. How she made a dramatic entrance into the room, demanding all of the attention. Telling me of how confident she was in herself, and how she prided herself with her looks. How her confident personality caught your attention and you couldn't help but fall in love with her, and eventually when you fell out of love. You told me that she knew you were different and when she figured out what you were she was happy and cool with it. It's weird that she's coming back now. It doesn't make sense." I laughed humorously. "She knew about what you were, and when things started getting out of hand the Pack intervened. You must have had a strong heart to just let her go like that" I finished, watching him look down at our hands.

"My father had been in a similar situation and I know he misses her. He doesn't say or show it but deep down I know he wishes he never met her. I didn't want to be like that. I knew I needed to get a grip and leave her alone." Nick explained. "Now she's coming back into my life, with a kid." He looked up at me with heavy eyes. "I don't know what to do Riley how to feel." I gave him a small half smile and pressed my and to his cheek to make him look at me.

"Listen to me Nick. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will have my support, my comfort and my love. I'm going to be here throughout the whole situation just like you were for me 6 years ago. I'll even make an effort to like her." I said to him with a smile. I watched as his eyes filled with emotion and he too smiled at me. I watched him move closer to me and I mirrored his movements and the pair of us met with our lips locking into place as the pair of us shared a kiss.

Jeremy had forced Nick and I to stay awake since we had returned to America. We were still severely jet lagged and all we wanted to do was sleep. But as soon as Antonio had seen one of us dropping off in the study we had a firm thwack of a book against the back of our heads, which suddenly had us alert and awake. Currently the pair of us was feeling a little unlucky as Antonio was snoring in the armchair next to us.

The room dimly lit by one of the lamps and the fireplace flames provided us with light as well as heat. Both Nick and me were pressed to the sofa. Nick was in the corner with one of his arms around the back of the chair and the other was resting on his crossed knee that was rested by his ankle. Me however was trenched out across the remainder of the sofa. I was currently curled into Nicky's side. His arm was wrapped around me a little, my head resting on his shoulder, as the pair of us got lost in our reading. I was reading an interesting case file that had been pressed to my desk and had ended up at him while Nick was reading whenever he wanted. The pair of us was warm and contented, our scents joining as we enjoyed each other's company.

However we were pulled from our tranquility when Jeremy and another woman came bursting into the room. Antonio started awake, blinking a few times to look like he was awake while Nick and me snapped our features up to the pair. I watched her, study Nick's position and mine before I noticed a hidden look shining in her eyes.

"Becky" Nick stated as he pressed his book down at the floor and got to his feet, me and Antonio looking at each other as we watched the pair interact. Him glancing back at me, and I smiled in encouragement.

"Nicky oh thank god!" She snapped before she bolted from her spot and clung on to Nick. I groaned inwardly as I heard her use his nickname, watching as she clung onto him. Nick didn't really know what to do and looked at me a little for reassurance and I simply nodded him forward. He awkwardly returned the hug. That was then that I could give her a proper study. She had a rather long face, but had all the beauty of someone who groomed herself regularly. Her long blonde hair had two layers, the front travelling in a style to the rest of her hair as it fell to her stomach. Her eyebrows were well shaped and her blue eyes were bright, stunning and alert. Her pointed nose was shaped and her large lips topped off the graceful features. Here was a woman who was blessed with good looks. Even at the age of 34.

When Nick and Rebecca pulled away I finally saw her look towards me. I gave her a gentle smile and watched as her eyebrows moved into a frown.

"Ah, Becky I want you to meet my Wife Riley" Nick said with a smile as he moved back towards me and pressed his arm around my shoulders. I looked up at him and smiled before I looked towards her.

"It's nice to meet you" I said kindly and extended my hand. I inspected her features as she looked at my hand as if she was debating what to do before she grasped hold of my hand and shook it. Again we were interrupted by Jeremy as he took command to see if we could find out more of the answers and get this investigation underway.


	4. Chapter 3

Family

Chapter 3

I walked into the study once again and was amazed to see everyone sitting in silence and looking at Rebecca. The only sound that could be heard was the flickering of the fire, of the crackling of the wood as it burned as the occupants of Stonehaven licked up its warmth, the chiming of the ancient grandfather clock in the hallway upstairs.

I walked into the room quietly and I watched as Nicky caught my gaze and gave me a smile that I couldn't help but return as I pressed the English tea in front of Rebecca.

"Here, this should help" I said down to her kindly, watching as she looked at me as I pressed the tea towards her.

"What is this?"

"English Tea. Me and Nicky brought some home from my flat in London, I love the stuff"

"I think I would rather have a coffee," She stated with a cocky smile on her features as she pushed the mug away from her. I tried not to be too offended and pressed the hurt from my features as the gentlemen in the room watched how I would react, knowing I could be quick to anger if I was pushed to far. I simply smiled before pressing the tea back towards her.

"Seriously, the free radicals and tannins will help to deal with your anxiety and stress" I explained and watched as she rolled her eyes and picked up the mug rather harshly and pressed her lips to the mug and took a large sip.

"Ok, Nick, Antonio, would you be able to leave Riley and me alone please" Jeremy stated with authority as he pulled himself from the stall and was pressing himself into Antonio's chair as he moved into the other room. Nick grasped hold of my hand in encouragement as he too got to his feet. My gaze swept over to Rebecca who had her mouth hanging open in disagreement as her head hung in the direction of Nick's features.

"But Nicky needs to hear this more than she does!" Rebecca snapped as she shoved her hand in my direction, I just looked down at my lap, my fringe framing my face a little as I tried to hide my smile.

"Who do you think is the Detective Becky? Riley is the only one I trust enough to find the kid" Nicky defended and I smiled up at him as he too smiled down at me "Now tell her everything she needs to know and we will find your Son quickly. We can talk later" Nick finished, talking to her gently and comfortingly like every young lady would want if they were in Rebecca's situation before he strode from the room, taking one brief look in my direction before closing the door fully.

I looked around at my surroundings and saw that Jeremy was sitting to my right. By earlier agreement, I would be doing most of the talking. So far, Rebecca had been chilling cooperative apart from her being clingy towards my husband.

"How long have you been in South Dakota Rebecca?" I asked her, watching as Jeremy started writing notes. She sighed and angrily looked up.

"It's Becky. And I told you; I've been there 14 years. Moved there right after that incident with Nick" I inwardly flinched, as an image of the horror Rebecca must have seen when she watched him transform into a wolf.

"And as soon as you realised your son was missing you immediately contacted Nick"

"His name is Rory, and I rang the police first, answered their unending list of questions but I knew it was pointless. I've read books and police reports to know a kidnapped child only has 18 hours before their captors get bored so I knew I needed to call in his father"

"How do you know that the child, I mean Rory is Nick's son?"

"Because of this" She said cryptically, a small smile shining in her eyes as she held out a sweater that she pulled out of her large bags. She was holding it out towards Jeremy whose eyes flickered over towards me. I simply moved my eyes back to Rebecca and took the red hoodie from her hands, ignoring the shock that registered across her face.

"Wouldn't it be best if you took the Jumper?" She asked as she looked over at Jeremy who simply shook his head.

"Riley's sense of smell is far bettered then my own. The scent of a wolf also is extremely similar to that of their fathers and Riley knows Nikolas's scent better than anyone else's" Jeremy stated, Rebecca looked between Jeremy and myself a state of shock pressed to her features, she opened and closed her mouth as she tried to rearrange her thoughts and the implications of what this could mean.

"So this also proves that Rory is Nicky's son" I glanced at Jeremy.

"Yes" Jeremy finalized before he looked over at me as I pressed my nose to the material that felt oddly familiar. I pushed past the dominant scent of Rebecca's perfume and had to briefly prevent myself from gagging and vomiting as the scent unsettled my already tender stomach and tried to concentrate on the underlying smell I could pick up on. The smell the familiar and comforting smell of Musk and Sandalwood reminded me of Nick's deodorant of Lynx Final Edition. There was no denying that this underlying scent smelled remarkably similar to Nick and Rory was Nick's son.

"Rory is Nick's son," I voiced as I sat down in the chair I had occupied as I tried to come to terms with becoming a stepmother all of a sudden.

"Ok, we will deal with that later." Jeremy comforted as he looked over at me and then asked me to continue with my questioning.

"When you were at home was their anyone that could have been interested in Rory, someone who might have wanted to hurt him?" I asked her, watching as her facial expression changed.

"Are you constituting that Rory was a rebellious child?" she raised one eyebrow giving me a steely glare.

"I'm trying to create a picture, trying to understand Rory and his home life. It is my job after all"

"Well no, he had a large group of friends, was the Captain of the lower school football team. I reckon his large build helped with that."

"Has there been anyone at school that may have taken a disliking to Rory?"

"No"

"How was he doing at school?"

"Exceptionally well"

"Is their anyone you know that could have wanted to harm your son?"

"No" She said stubbornly again and I simply looked down at my knees with a large sigh escaping my lips before I asked her more questions, our interrogation or question conversation having lasted well into the night.

By the time we had finished at 11:30 I was struggling to stay awake. In England it was about 8 in the morning and I hadn't slept yet. We had received a great deal of information from Rebecca and we now understood what Rory was like as a person and potential member of my family and we thought we would end it for the night. We all got to our feet before we headed towards the door. Jeremy was the first to exit and snapped his torso back a little, shocked to find both Antonio and Nick looking up at us. I smiled at Nick to see he was mirroring my expression and posture at just how collapsed and exhausted we looked before we looked at Becky who was looking intently on Nick and studying his features again.

"Antonio, would you be able to show Rebecca to the guest bedroom please" Jeremy asked and watched as Antonio smiled and nodded his head before he picked up her large bags and headed over to the large spiraling staircases with Rebecca travelling behind him, looking over her shoulder at Nick as if she wanted to talk to him. "And you two can now head off to bed, you both need your rest" He said gently as he smiled at us and headed towards his own bedroom.

Nicky looked down at me with a smile, grasped hold of my hand and guided the pair of us towards our bedroom, Nick asking gentle questions while I tried to answer him comfortingly. Confirming he had a son, telling him about the hoodie. When we arrived at our bedroom, we got ready for bed and as soon as my head had hit the pillow I was asleep.

Again, like the previous night I still didn't sleep well. The nightmares still haunted my nights and even in the comfort of Nick's arms, I could not shut my personal boogieman from my dreams. I lurched awake in darkness, drenched in the sweat of fear. Through the pounding of my heart, I could hear my mobile ringing. I frowned as it took me a few seconds to disentangle myself from Nick's arms, to reach across him, his scent lifting to my nose, my skin brushing his as I reached towards the nightstand that held my phone. I pressed the take call button and lifted it to my ear

"Poole"

"I guess I woke you up" A young mans voice I recognized as Detective Nathan Brown greeted me across the line. I squinted at the clock on Nicks bed stand.

"5 A.M? Yeah, that's a safe assumption"

"You mean your home?" he said in surprise, knowing how much I loved London

"Nick's Father was having a problem with the company and needed a hand. We arrived just this afternoon" Beside me, Nick stirred, alerted by my sudden upright position and hearing my voice talking to someone. He squinted and lifted his hands to rub his eyes, looking over at me, studying me.

"Jet lag?"

"Oh yeah"

"Well I'm sorry to wake you but we have been reported of a Murder and the Chief wants you to have a look at it." He explained.

"Why? What's important about this case that can't wait for someone else to sort the scene? I still have another week off as it is"

"Its important Riley, something serious could be going on" He said down the phone again just as Nick touched my arm in a silent inquiry and I looked down at him with a sad expression, telling him that it was work and I was needed.

"Ok I'll be there as soon as I can," I said and signed off.

"Can they not deal without you for this one?" Nick asked me still half asleep "We have a problem here"

"I'm going to see if I can get out of it but with how Brown sounded it sounds like something bad" I explained as I got out of bed and started pulling on some smart trousers, a blue blouse and my black blazer on. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can and see what more I can do" I said as I headed back over to the bed where Nick was now sitting, the lamp switched on. "You know I love you right"

"Of course" He smiled, leaning forwards the pair of us leant in for a kiss and smiled as we pulled away.

"Get some sleep, we don't want both of us falling asleep on Jeremy now do we" I joked before I headed out of the door and towards the crime scene.

When I arrived their chatter on Police Radios was exploding into my ears. The police investigation tape was up, the press was somehow here already and the house was a hive of activity as everyone got on with his or her job. I strode from my car and up to the large house when a microphone was suddenly at my mouth.

"Detective, any information about the murder?"

"Well I can tell you when I have seen it," I stated before heading towards Detective Morris who noticed me immediately.

"Jeez Poole, take a night off" He cried sarcastically.

"Has the chief cleared you?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrows at him as I faced him.

"What's it to you?"

"It's my case"

"When? I'm up, move!" He stated, shoving his finger behind him in a gesture as I simply looked at the ground and then towards him, my English accent shining through our conversation

"I just spoke to the Chief its my case now, where's Brown?" I asked him again, watching as he sighed heavily and pressed his hand to his pocket and pointed in the direction to the silhouette of a man bringing up his rushed breakfast.

"Bringing up his lunch where else?"

"Oh god" I grimaced as I felt my own stomach churn from the tenderness I had been feeling for the last few says.

"Guy should have stayed in Robbery's hanging his neck. He cant deal with Homicide the guy gives us a bad name!" he continued as the pair of us continued to frown at him.

"Leave him alone" I mumbled before I noticed Nathan pressing a tissue to his mouth and looked at me. Morris held the tape for me and I crouched to get through while Morris and Brown were talking together.

"You ok Brown?"

"Something I ate" he said as he looked at me and then walked to my side. Brown was a young black man with short black hair and had the first signs of stubble shining on his features. He was wearing an expensive suit with a beige overcoat to keep him warm. Over all Nathan was a very well kept and a very friendly man who was one of the only people I called a friend apart from the chief medical examiner Lyndsey Swift.

"Where is the crime scene?"

"Good luck Poole, might bring back some memories" Morris cried again as me and Brown turned to face him with frowns on our faces, my heart racing as I tried to understand what he was talking about.

"What's that support to mean?"

"Oh you'll see. Have fun Poole" He said and turned to walk away while me and Brown headed towards the house, my hands cramping up from an old injury I had received from a man who had hunted me down. Brown noticed my movements but continued to look in the direction he was heading.

"Hands hurt?" he asked comfortingly as I looked at him, my face neutral as I flexed and relaxed my hands.

"Oh its gunna rain. Poole homicide, victor 825" I stated and continued walking towards the house entrance with Brown following me as we prepared ourselves for what we were about to face.


	5. Chapter 4

Family 

Chapter 4

When both Brown and me walked into the house we couldn't help but take in the décor. A house that would put Stonehaven to shame with its large marble entry, a hallway opening into a vast house with room after room adjourned with expensive furniture. It was polished to an inch of its life, the old wood gleaming in the light and the extravagant cathedral-high ceiling showing just how impressive the house was.

"We're not in Kansas anymore Dorothy" I mumbled as I looked over at Brown who had a brief smile on his features as we walked over to put on some gloves so we would not contaminate the crime scene. However we were pulled from what we were doing when Detective Vince Snowden came into view. His 50 year old body encased in short sleeved shirt and breathing hard as he appeared from another part of the house

"Snowden? What you doing here? I thought you were away" I asked him as he gave me a brief once over

"I could ask you the same question"

"Had a family emergency, both me and Nick were needed at home. Brown told me this was serious"

"After what I've been told I had to cut it short" Snowden explained, staring intently over at me caused me to sense something more than just trepidation for this case and this murder, refusing to tell me something.

"That bad?"

"Worse" He said finally before he turned away from us, leaving causing me to look over at Brown before we shadowed the more experienced Detective.

The whole of the house seemed to be moving with activity. The f lashing of cameras, the discussion of swabs being sent to the lab for testing. A building that had come into contact with something dreadful, a house that now had a history of murder and death. But, my heightened senses and emotions meant I could pick up on things like this. The whole of the house irradiated fear and the feeling of death. The walls screaming at me, trying to tell me what had really happened here.

I knew almost immediately we were coming close to the murder scene as we headed towards the family room of the mansion. As we walked into the room I had to prevent myself from throwing up as the smell of decomposing flesh and blood lifted to my sensitive nose. My werewolf senses letting me down as I tried to calm my unsettled stomach.

As I walked around the couch in the middle of the room I noticed a man who had his wrists, legs and ankles bound with duck tape, his eyes wide open with terror as if he was trying to show us the last moments of his lift. My eyes drifted to his neck that had been slit, the blood pattern on the wall showing that was the cause of death. He was seated, propped up by the back of the sofa. Many other officers were gloved and processing the crime scene as the chief medical examiner, a close friend and a Necromancer was sliding a tongue depressor into the deep neck wound. Lyndsey had slid it almost the whole way through the mans throat and I watched with a hidden smirk as Brown gagged a little and had to turn away.

Lyndsey found out the hard way about my ability. One time during an autopsy, my anger boiled to the surface after seeing something that had happened to a young woman. Normally, I am in check of my emotions, of the pure hatred and anger that is buried deep down in my subconscious, but having not changed I was agitated and restless. All I remember is bolting from the lab, and changing in a nearby forest. Lyndsey having followed me watched me change and confronted me then and there.

She told me she was a necromancer, telling me that she could hear dead people and most of the time they were hanging over her shoulder as she did their autopsies, getting an in site of what they were like, an idea of how they were killed. She also told me that sometimes the sprit could be rather dangerous.

No wonder she became a pathologist. She had a natural ability with the dead as she could hear them and to some extend the dead could hear her. Certain herbs and relics can be and frequently are used to enhance or repel these phenomena, but necromancers are not spell casters, and their power is inherent. Some incantations may be used as well, old sounding, and passed down from generation to generation, likely unique to one line of necromancer. The summoning of spirits is typically done graveside or wherever the body rests, but a powerful necromancer may be able to call to a spirit from a distance though exerting this show of power exhausts the necromancer for a few days, and renders them incapable of using their powers for a period no less than a week.

Corpse reanimation is also something they can do even if they hate it Zombies get a bad rap, but in truth, they are not mindless, flesh-eating creatures. The bodies are reanimated by the return of the individual's spirit to the flesh.

But Lyndsey always lived with a worry hanging over her head. Many Necromancers suffer with their abilities and sometimes loose their minds completely. It must be hard never knowing if the tap on your shoulder is coming from the living or dead. As natural conduits to the living world, an unlucky necromancer could be constantly haunted by restless spirits seeking favors or simply up to no good. The minds of even the luckiest and most disciplined necromancers eventually crumble.

"Almost 5 centimeters?" I questioned as I watched her look up at me. Her pale skin shining under the glow of the lights, her long chestnut hair hanging loosely like waves around her features while her piercing emerald eyes shone in my direction.

"Both the Carotid artery and jugular have been transected." She started just as she was interrupted by Brown who was struggling to look elsewhere for comfort.

"Riley if you got this, I can start processing the rest of the house." Brown questioned, his voice struggling to gain composure as I looked over at him sympathetically and nodded my head. Snowden couldn't help but smirk as he exited the room.

"You think our perp might have some medical training?" I finished after Brown had left the room and I walked around to the front of the body. Lyndsey nodded and looked up at my pale features.

"You feeling ok?" She asked, "You're looking a little pale?"

"I'm fine" I started as I waved her away "Had very little sleep and still jet lagged. Any idea who he is?"

"Dr. Samuel Howard, 33,pediatrician. Housekeeper found him. He's a newlywed. Wife Jill is missing." She explained just as I scanned around the house, looking at the beautiful photos of the bride and groom arrange on a baby grand piano. I took in the large smiles and eyes shining with pure happiness as the couple looked handsome and beautiful. Nicky and me had a very small wedding over in England. Nick having grown up in the pack knew very few people while I had friends in London that wanted a wedding. It was very basic but elegant with Jeremy giving me away. We had few photos that were taken at the wedding with our favorites placed at the side of our bed.

I walked over to the elegant instrument and absentmindedly touched the familiar instruments and tapped the keys like they were an extension of my own body, having grown up learning the piano loving the sounds and music notes that were produced by this instrument.

"Needs tuning. Nobody plays." I stated as I pressed the A key and was greeted with a C. My eyes wandering to the picture of the bride showing off the big diamond ring "Diamond to small? She got angry and walked out?"

"No. We got signs of forced entry." Snowden stated as he studied me looking at Doctor Howards's body. My face taking on a haunted look as I noticed something by the chair leg. I took a few steps forward, everything in my body running cold as I sat on my knees and lifted broken pieces of china from the floor. These were the remains of a china cup and saucer.

"Well-to-do couple. The man bound and posed. The woman missing. And a teacup..." I mumbled before I winced when I was overcome with a memory. A scalpel was glinting in a man's hand as he lifted it to a woman's neck, piercing the skin before he drove it through the palm of the woman's hand, skewering it to the dirt floor. It was so quick, flashes of images, too dark to make out properly.

I snapped my head to the left, closing my eyes to rid myself of the haunted memories inside my head. I squeezed my hands tight to prevent the build up of cramp that always engulfed my palms from the wounds of that scalpel.

"Is he out? Is the Doctor out?" I demanded as I snapped my eyes up at Snowden who looked taken aback by my sudden anger as I looked at him. Lyndsey shot her own face over at the older detective who was trying to protect his pride.

"Oh my God. Snowden, did you know this?"

"No, no. He's not out. It's his M.O. that's all."

"Why didn't you warn us? Warn Riley at least."

"I'm sorry. I wanted your unbiased assessment." Snowden stated with defiance as Lyndsey moved to my side

"We put that son of a bitch behind bars. How is this possible?" I stated quietly as I looked down at the body of the man in front of me

"Listen to me: It's not him, it's not the Doctor. I checked with prison authorities: he's in lockdown at Souza-Baranowski." Snowden explained just as I reflexively rubbed my hands together, unaware of my movements until Lyndsey noticed me doing it. I looked up at her before I dropped my hands to my pockets. My frown increased as I noticed something on his neck and took a step closer towards him

"He's been Tasered. Like Sim did..."

"Any sick perp could do this if he watched TV news or read a paper. We've got a copycat."

"No - you said it was worse. It is. We didn't release this detail." I stated, my heart sinking in my chest as my body was overcome with fear, my body turning to look at Lyndsey so only she could see my fear "Sim's trained an Apprentice."

Lyndsey was making notes as both me and Snowden continued to study the crime scene hoping to make any more progress. My heart stammering in my chest at the concept of my personal boogie man creeping me out from his prison cell. Right now all I wanted to do was go home, snuggle close to Nick who would provide me with the comfort I needed. The only problem was, we were in just as much trouble at home as we were here. I sighed heavily as I watched the guys trying to place the body into a body bag, but struggling as his body was in rigor mortis that had stiffened the body.

"He's not gonna bend."

"Watch the head. It's attached by fascia." Lyndsey stated as she pointed her hand as she lifted her head to look at the attendants. They simply changed their tactics and placed the body onto a stretcher as I walked over to the position the body had recently vacated. I frowned a little as I continued to look at the scene in front of me, my hand resting over my knee as I took in the scene from a different angle.

"Our perp went to a lot of trouble with that teacup. He wanted to know if Howard moved. Why? What was he doing? And why force Howard to watch?" I voiced as Snowden continued to look at me as I worked, joining the dots together before I looked back up to him "Let's move the table." I finished just for Snowden to move aside just as an unidentified man came into view. A sandy haired man in a suit and tie came into view. He had strong, clean cut features and a coolly impervious gaze as he looked at her and flashed his badge, completely unaware at how handsome and hot he was.

"Agent Garret Dean. You must be Det. Poole" He voiced as he turned solicitously towards Lyndsey as he started to admire her with a smile on his features . He turns solicitously to Maura, admiring her. "And you must be Dr. Lyndsey Wilson." He finished just for Lyndsey to smile unexpectedly as she removed her latex gloves to shake his hand. I didn't fail to notice the chemistry between them.

"What's the FBI doing here?" I asked him politely as I got to my feet to look at him

"Saw the homicide advisory. And possible kidnapping. We have an APB out on Jill Howard."

"So do we. But, may I ask why the FBI is here?"

"I wasn't ware we were on opposing teams"

"Did I say we were?"

"You're giving me the distinct feeling I shouldn't be here."

"I know I'm a British civilian and I'm a long way from home but the FBI doesn't usually turn up at our crime scenes. I'm curious what brings you to this one?"

"I'm just following up on the homicide advisory" It was an incomplete answer; leaving out too much information which was causing me to fish for the information I needed. I knew that with holding information was a form of power and I understood the game he was playing.

"So there is something about this one that causes some concern" And with that statement he did nothing but gaze at me with that impenetrable expression but if I looked close enough with my enhanced sight I could see a small smile engulfing his lips at my disobedience and the unique way of my working. However, the pair of us was pulled from our conversation when the Morgue Attendants started carrying out the body, just as Lyndsey grabbed her bag and turned towards me

"Riley, Ill do the autopsy in the afternoon about 4 o'clock. Should give you plenty of time to get over your jet lag" Lyndsey replied with a gently smile just for me to nod my head in thanks while Garret simply looked at me with a question shining in his eyes.

She continued to follow up with her work. She did luminescence where the table was as she tried to figure out where her hunch was going and she wasn't disappointed when parts of the carpet lite up white. The unsub had made the husband watch while he raped the wife. Just like Sim had done.

I didn't get home until 7 in the morning and to say I wasn't exhausted was an understatement. I was struggling to keep my eyes open and my limbs felt heavy as I wearily padded through the large oak doors, moved to the right of the chilling foyer and headed towards the large lounge that had no door. I made my way towards the chair and collapsed my small body into the comforting chair and closed my eyes as I let out a huge breath of air from my lungs.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting there and I snapped my heavy eyes open when I felt someone pressing their hand to my knee and the chair dipped on either side of me. When I opened my eyes I saw the concerned look from both my husband and the man who was like my father.

"Heard you leaving in the early hours this morning? Did work call you in?" Jeremy asked me softly as his deep eyes bore right into my soul. I could do nothing but smile at him and nod my head

"And for good reason"

"Guess it's pretty bad if they needed you when you were on holiday" Nick said to me gently as he wrapped his arms around me as I leant onto him heavy, his scent comforting my already heavy heart as I spoke to the pair of them.

"The murder of Samuel Howard took place in the late hours of yesterday evening. He had his wrists and legs taped together, his mouth gagged and tasered at the neck. He raped Mrs. Howard and made her husband watch before she was kidnapped. This unsub is mimicking the murders performed by The Doctor, by Jonathan Sim" I explained as I looked at them, watching as the realization and the horror settled into their features.

"Oh my god" Nick breathed as he ran his hand through his hair as he understood just what I was saying.

"Has Sim released custody?" Jeremy asked as he looked back at me, nothing but complete seriousness shining in his eyes, as he understood the turmoil I must have been feeling.

"No, but it is only a matter of time if he is involved. I'm hoping to get an audience with him. I would very much appreciate it if you would come with us" I explained as I looked towards Nicky who looked shocked at my proposal which caused me to give him a very brief smile "I feel protected when your around and considering this man made me a victim all those years ago, you can provide better protection then anyone"

"If I'm allowed ill be there" Nick stated with devotion before he pressed his lips to mine. I smiled at him when we were pulled away.

"When do you need to be back at the police station?" Jeremy asked as I looked back towards him, still wrapped up in Nicky's eyes.

"Lyndsey is doing the autopsy at 4 this afternoon"

"Good, maybe you should get some rest you look exhausted" Jeremy finished with a smile and I nodded at him as I watched him walk away and towards the chair and lifted one of the blankets from the seat "Here, you look rather comfortable here, and I'm sure Nickolas will refuse to let you out of his site for the moment"

I smiled at Jeremy as I watched him walk out of the room and I started readjusting the blanket over my form as I snuggled closer into Nick, my head resting on his shoulder as he pulled me closer, resting his head against mine and his arm wrapping around my waist as I closed my eyes as I attempted to get some peaceful sleep I knew I would as I was being held by mu husband.

"Thank you" I whispered up to him as I snuggled even closer, I felt him smile and press a kiss to my head before I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep once again.


End file.
